True wolf
by Basketbears
Summary: Kouga wants to rebuild his pack so needs his mate to lead the way to a new beginning. Why has Kouga never been bothered about Kagome being human? What happened to friend "here one minute gone with the wind a second later"? Is this the true Kouga? Will not be as dark as it first seems Rated M later chapters


**This is something that came to me after reading so many kag X koga sappy "well I'm not with inu now so let just go for second best kouga" or "let go on a long trip together to fall in love" I personally like the fanfics that are darker and rough round the edges hence this fanfic read it love it hate it we shall see.**

**i do not own inuyasha**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one<span>** Dark of night**

The full moon shone down on a small clearing where a band of friends sat around a warm fire. The peace and quiet was disturbed by the howling of a wolf. The groups eyes snapped to the surrounding forest searching for the source of the noise. A small fox kit clung closer to its mother figure. A monk and a slayer grappled their weapons and stood in attack position. A dark haired female drew the fox kit closer to her chest. She was not afraid of the wolf, for some of her closest friends had been wolves or wolf demons. What did frighten her was the passion and determination behind the howl. It was if the wolf was out for something and if the beast was half as powerful as it's howl the item or person it was after was in serious trouble. The dark haired girl felt less than reassured when she caught sight of her usual silver haired protector. His black hair cascaded down his back contrasting greatly against his red haroti. In his hands he grasped his sword. The normally magnificent sword was at present old and blunt. It refused to change on it's owners command.

The crunching of leaves alerted the group to a presence to the left. All heads turned in that direction. Instead of being met with the sight of someone or something they were met with many glowing yellows eyes. It was clear this was not a single wolf they were dealing with but a whole pack.

Slowly the group unknowingly crept closer to one another. The dark haired woman snuck closer to the male with the sword. He might not be at his strongest but he still offered mental support. With his brash attack first think after mentality, he needed someone watching his back. The girl knew she offered little protection, but always thought something is better than nothing. The fire in the centre of the camp was dimming and only a few glowing embers were left.

Moonlight bathed the clearing. As a tall human stepped forward there was a mix of reactions. Sighs, gasps and growls all met the mysterious figure that emerged form the surrounding forest. The first to break the silence was the sword welding male "what are you doing here you stinking wolf?" The males question was met with a wave of fierce growls. The group once again stepped closer to one anther. A deep dark chuckle broke through the growls. "I would have thought it obvious mutface. I've finally come for my woman" In the moonlight not much of the mysterious figure could be made out except for his icy blue eyes and devilish smile. The red clad male held his sword a little tighter and let lose a very canine like growl. "Like hell you will! kagome's stayin with us!"Another deep laugh filled the clearing "Weren't you ever taught not to take what didn't belling to you? Kagome's is mine I claimed her in the presence of my whole pack she made no verbal objections. So I'm here to recover what is mine. My pack needs to rebuild it's numbers. It's up to the alfa male and female to lead the way." With sudden movement the red clad male charged dull sword held high at the mysterious figure. Unfortunaly the red clad male was met with a tremendous tornado that ran strait over him and to the female that had previously been hiding behind the red clad male. With the sudden movement the moon lit clearing burst into a fight.

Instead of the usual routine of clasping of hands the female was shocked when the mysterious wolf man grabbed her shoulders. Slowly the man leaned in purposely running his cheek alone hers and whispered softly into her ear. "Do you know what's special about tonight Kagome?" The husky whisper sent shivers down her spine. Ignoring the battle that was being fought around her. She shook her head and looked into Ice blue eyes with question. The wolf man gave a smirk and leant back till he could see her whole face. Strong clawed fingers tucked a stray stand of hair behind her ear. Never breaking eye contact he answered " well alone this night is nothing but combined with my love and this knife of my elders. It is the night you will become mine" The female was trembling with fright. When she had first seen the wolf demon know as Kouga walk into the clearing she had been relived. But know she was starting to realise that might have been a mistake. She slowly started to back away from Kouga this was not the Kouga she knew, this Kouga was much more possessive and his eyes held lust and a slight evil twinkle. As she retreated he followed never allowing the distance between them to change. His eyes were only on her, his Kagome, his mate and alpha female. He trusted his companions and wolves to distract the rest of her group. This was his moment with his mate and nothing could interrupt such a crucial moment. With a sway of his hips he closed the gap between them and again lowered his lips the her ear. "This will hurt, but it will for now at least show you are mine!" The dark haired woman didn't have time to anticipate anything because of the sudden pain that flared at the junction of her neck. Slowly she turned her head. The moment confirmed her suspicions that he was bitting her neck. She could feel sharp teeth deep in the flesh. Coming out of shock the pain hit her fully and so caused he to push against him and beat on his chest. This seemed to have the opposite effect as he moaned, pulled her close and bucked his hips. His hands trailed from her shoulders down to her waist.

Deciding this was obviously more than what she thought of it she shouted the first thing that came into her head."IUNYASHA!" Though not what she expected Kougas head snapped back. His eyes were glowing a feral red with a ice blue pupil. A growl rose from his throat that was equally terrifying. His full attention was on her. His expression made her freeze, he was angry about something. "You not call other males name! My mate not that pathetic muts!" Kagome could feel his claws digging into her skin. It was clear just like Inuyasha, Kougas demon was out. The only ways she had been able to bring inuyasha back to himself was either to 'SIT' him or give him a kiss.

Kouga didn't have a subjugation necklace and she didn't fancy kissing him he was already to clingy. She didn't want him to take a simple kiss the wrong way.

Slowly with a shaky hand she raised it up to brush along his jawline. Eyes never leaving the other. Kougas eyes searched kagome's and as if seeing what he needed he turned into her hand and released a low growl that sounded very similar to a purr. When his eyes closed Kagome thought it save to pull away and slowly withdrew her hand. A tanned clawed hand captured her wrist and with a displeased growl yanked her back against him.

Kagome tripped and as she fell forward found her self in the crook of Kougas neck. She could feel the wolf demon tense when skin met skin. Thoughts of him becoming even more enraged filled kagome's mind so with her arms pinned to her side she used the tip of her nose and cheek to rub against his jawing. The action again cause Kouga to relax. When he seemed calm enough she decided to try to speak to him. "K...Kouga are you alright now?" Looking up at his face she could see his eyes moving bellow his eyelids. Slowly his eyes opened and kagome sighed in relief at the sight of his normal ice blue eyes. Slowly a smirk spread over his face and he said in a very smug voice "I always knew you wanted me"

Kagome was astounded what had she done to give him that opinion. Before she could ask they were interrupted by the sun peering through the trees and the shout of 'WINDSCAR' all the fighting stopes and Kouga turned to see inuyasha charging towards him, now back in his half demon form. Kagome always thought he looked handsome as a human with black hair. But silver hair with dog ears was hard to beat in her opinion. Sudden as the gap closed inuyashas eyes landed on her and then her neck. He visibly paled and skidding to a stop "K...Kagome w...what's that on your neck?" Inuyasha stuttery reply was almost inaudible. She didn't have time to reply when Kouga chose that moment to speak "That mutface, I would have thought even you knew what it was. But seeing as you are just a mutt I'll tell you. It's my matting mark of corse not complete. But shows she belongs to me and will soon be fully bound to me"

Kagome ocean blue eyes bugged out of her head. Anger flowed through her vains and without another word being said she slapped Kouga hard across the face.

With the sudden pain that flashed across his cheek he released Kagome allowing her to stumble towards Inuyasha. Before she could reach the hanyou he took a step back from her.

All kagome could think was the way he was looking at her. It was as if she had the plague. As she got close he moved further away. This continued until Sango appeared in front of her. It was clear the slayer had been fighting hard. Her friends bedraggledappearance wasn't what caught kagome's attention, but the wary look in her eye. Sangos posture was just as if she were trying to calm a wild animal. In a very calm voice Sango said "Kagome you need to stay calm for what in about to tell you ok" when the miko nodded in reply Sango continue "Kouga just claimed you as his mate. The bite on your neck is a claim of an alpha, only another alpha has the right to ague that claim" when Kagome glanced over Sangos shoulder at Inuyasha,

The slayer knew what she was thinking "Inuyasha is not a alpha so can not argue the claim, Inuyasha would have to ask Sesshomaru to battle for his right to claim you. It's one of the reasons Inuyasha hated Kouga coming close to you because Kouga could possibly place a mark that he could do nothing about." Kagome could feel her eyes water " S...So am I m...mated to Kouga now then?" Sango could see the miko become upset so tried to calm her down "shhhsh Kagome calm down your not mated yet, and you won't have to mate him as long as you didn't do anything to show you approved" If possible Kagome became paler and her eyes widened further. "What sort of things would be classed as me accepting his claim" kagome said in a meek voice "Oh nothing to worry about, you'll be out this mess soon but I guess in canine language any mating posture would be classed as acceptance. As well as kissing or liking" Kagome felt the colour return to her cheeks as she released a breath she had been holding. But Sangos next words literally knocked the air out of her lungs. "Oh and nuzzling along the jaw or neck particularly at the junction of the neck, it's where youkia place their mating mark." Kagome had stopped breathing and started to fall backwards. She was stopped from hitting the ground by a pair of strong arms. At the feeling of someone nuzzling her neck she took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Deciding she was calm enough she cleared her throat and said in a sickly sweet voice " Kouga would you please put me down" A low grow rumbled for the cheat behind her. The vice like grip did loosen but not completely let go. Giving a sigh kagome turned to Kouga and this time in a stern irritated voice asked him to let go. Kagome felt her cheeks redden at the sight of the glowing hand mark on his cheek. Kouga completely ignoring her request and took her reddening cheeks as a sign of being coy. So leaning down he captured her lips.

Kagome was shocked when he kissed her but before she could react he had swept her into his arms. As they attempted to leave the clearing Inuyasha stepped in the way. His head was down bangs covering his eyes, his fists were clenched and his ears were flat against his skull.

Kagome who had been fighting to get out of Kougas arms, froze as her heart skipped a beat. Was Inuyasha going to go against demon tradition to save her, did that mean he saw her as more than Kikios reincarnation? As his head rose the first thing kagome saw was demon red eyes staring back at her with an evil smirk. Kagome's blood ran cold inuyashas demon was in control and that was never a good thing. Suddenly the demon Inuyasha lunged at the pair in front of him. His claws were sharp and out stretched. Moving fast Kouga grabbed Kagome and moved her out the way.

Inuyasha having lost his target spun on his heel, his eyes flickered around the clearing until they landed on Kouga. Again the hanyou charged, but this time without Kagome in harms way Kouga retaliated. Kouga ran head on towards Inuyasha and at the last moment sprang into the air. Inuyasha pause when he didn't feel his claws sink into flesh. The hanyou felt rather than saw the wolf demon, when a foot came crashing down on his skull. The half demon was instantly knocked uncontious. Kagome gasped when she saw her unusual protector lying still in the dirt with a trickle of blood flowing from under his silver bangs. She made to run to Inuyasha but before she had taken more than three steps she felt a iron band tighten around her waist. Desperate to reach the bleeding hanyou she scratched and clawed at the arms that held her so firmly. Chuckling Kouga said "you don't have claws... Yet my love"

Kagomes eyes never left the still bleeding form. Tears slowly fell as she was lifted into the wolf demons possessive hold. Even as Kouga turned away carrying her from the clearing all she could see was him lying there

* * *

><p><strong>Basketbears: kouga why are you being so unfriendly in this fanfic?<strong>

**kouga: I just want my woman is all. The pack so dam small and I need a mate for pups**

**basketbears: awww so you want to be a daddy**

**kagome: don't encourage him**

**lllbasketbears: but Kags you'll make such a cute mum**

**Kouga: finally someone see sense!**

**basketbears:I mean come on Kags look what your with at the moment two timing, back stabbing, bastard that prefer clay and dirty over a beautiful girl like you. Now look what you could have tall dark and hand'lsome, wants a family, strong, wants you for you and...(leans over to kagome)... Has a great ass with a tail! *fan flushed face* "**

***kouga leans over to kagome***

**kouga: I think I could grow to like this girl**

***Basketbears hold hand to head***

**basketbears: catch me kouga!**

***basketbears swoons***

***basketbears crashes to floor***

***basketbears throws shoe at kouga***

**basketbears: your meant to catch me jerk!**

**well there you go I shall she what the response is like and maybe post another chap.**

**review to get more**

**oh and love triangles are the best so there might be some OC going on maybe another wolf we shall see?**


End file.
